Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a case for an electronic device, an electronic device using the case, and a notification method thereof.
Recently, the dissemination and use of electronic devices (e.g., mobile communication terminals) has rapidly increased due to the remarkable development of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology. Accordingly, the electronic devices are necessities for modern people, and provide various functions desired by users. For example, the mobile communication terminal provides various functions, such as phone-calling, photographing images or movies, receiving broadcasts, connecting to the Internet, or recording.
In addition, the electronic device may receive a variety of information. For example, the electronic device may receive text messages, e-mails, call requests, advertisement messages, or the like. The electronic device may visually notify the user of the reception of a variety of information. For example, the electronic device may display icons or pop-up windows on the display in order to thereby notify the user of the receipt of the information.
Meanwhile the user may not check the received information in real time. Therefore, the electronic device may notify the user of the presence of the information that has not been checked by the user (hereinafter, “unidentified information”) through a separate light-emitting diodes (e.g., LEDs).